


not your usual sunday morning

by bubblyjenjaem (jenjaemlovebot)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Na Jaemin, Dry Orgasm, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Pet, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Strangers to Lovers maybe ;), Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjaemlovebot/pseuds/bubblyjenjaem
Summary: Jeno was never really a 'bunny' kind of person but he was willing to have a go at looking after a new furry playmate.Besides, he was an animal lover in general.That being said, what he expected was Donghyuck in front of his door, knocking nonstop, carrying the said pet... what shows up instead was a breathtaking stranger, looking soft and shy.Jeno was in shock, but what happened next made his jaw drop."Are you my new master?"
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 236





	1. am i your what?!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work in ao3 (*^▽^*)  
> i hope you like it uwu
> 
> (had to edit the phone call part to fit the proceeding chapters~)

1308H; friday

_fullsun_ is calling…

Jeno: YO WHAT THE FUCK LEE DONGHYUCK WHY DID YOU CALL ME THE WEIGHTS MIGHT FALL ON MY FACE WHAT THE F-

Donghyuck: Yah, Lee Jeno is that any way to talk to your bestest and most supportive cousin?

Jeno: okay fine, what is it? I’m doing my routine and you bothered me ugh.

Donghyuck: Anyway I heard you liked animals, by any chance are you willing to adopt a cute little bunny?

Jeno: bunny? For fuck’s sake hyuck, what do you want? You want me to pet sit your bunny so that you can fool around with Mark hyung? No. I’m already doing so much for uni, so too tired… I just wanna sleep. Plus that bunny might be wild, I don't even know how to look after them.

Donghyuck: Oh no he's a very tamed bunny although he can be quite clingy at times but he's lovely. A faded gray rabbit. Poor baby was abandoned by his owner and now has nowhere to go.

Jeno: ugh fine. Just so you know, I may love animals, but all I’ve taken care of are my cats. You’re lucky I left bongshik, seol and nal at mom’s. Are you done now? I need to continue on my rou-

Donghyuck: SO I'll drop by this Sunday alright! Cheers! See you then.

Call ended 2 mins 3 secs  
~~~

Typical Sunday mornings (or weekends, rather) includes lazing around, phone stuck to your face, and doing nothing… to the point that you don’t even realize the time that’s passing.

Jeno sighs for the umpteenth time that morning when he cranes his head towards the clock.

"13:38..." He blinks then sighs again, and he swears it was just 7:30 in the morning when he first woke up. ‘Just what in the otherworldly fuck am I doing? Did time really fly by just like that?’ Jeno thought.

Attempting to be productive, he finally got up, grabbed the nearest clean baggy shirt and comfy shorts and headed to the bathroom to shower.

Running on caffeine and staying up the past three days just to finish pending assignments really took a toll on Jeno's body as the latter tried not to fall asleep whilst refreshing himself in the warm inviting shower. He felt like he was floating as the warmth of the shower became like a hydromassage, loosening his sore and tensed muscles. That is until the doorbell to his apartment began ringing like no tomorrow.

‘Ugh, fucking go away.’ Jeno thought to himself. The male wishes that whoever is in front of his door would just leave him be alone in the comfort of his own shower time, only the doorbell doesn't cease to ring.

Jeno groans, both annoyed and physically tired as he reluctantly turns off the water and lazily dries himself before chucking on the baggy sport shorts that hang lowly around his well defined and toned waist. At this point, the male doesn't even bother to wear a top because somewhere along the way of mentally complaining inside his head, the male recalled that his best friend, Donghyuck had mentioned something about bringing a pet over today.

Jeno was actually opposed to the idea at first when the tanned-skin male brought it up. Well not because he didn't like animals - hell he was an animal lover to the core but he had only ever looked after cats. So it's obvious one would hesitate a bit first before accepting the offer but eventually he decided there's a first for everything.

A faded gray domestic rabbit apparently, according to what Donghyuck had informed him but Jeno can barely even remember, his mind is still on 'off' mode.

“Hyuck, I was showering and-” Jeno said as he opened the door, but he stopped mid-sentence. No Donghyuck, no rabbit, nor even the usual mailman nor even the old lady below him that might've came up to complain that he hasn't been throwing out the trash regularly every week again - it was nobody of that kind.  


It was a man instead.

No scratch that, it was a breathtakingly beautiful man with soft icy blue locks with rounded eyes, almost sparkling under the sun and the autumn breeze.

His skin is smooth and soft and is exposed through the rips on his pink sweater that looked as though it must've been purposely done on his shoulders and hems. It seemed a bit too big on the lithe frame of the boy but Jeno couldn't stop gawking like an idiot. The male swallowed hard because the man in front of him was just simply… beautiful.

"W-who-"

"Are you my new master?" Said the male as he plays with the hems of his own shirt. 

Jeno nearly trips and falls over his own heart as the man in front of him purrs.

The guy fucking purred and Jeno tries to think straight… tries to come up with a reasonable and logical way to confront this situation displayed in front of him but to his dismay, the pretty male flutters his eyes up, eyelashes fanning over the lithe male’s cheeks, and purses those pink lips together to form an irresistibly cute pout and Jeno loses it.

His body tenses and there's alarms going off left and right inside of his head-telling him that this is wrong. It's a fucking stranger standing at his door, someone he's never met before in his whole in entire life not to mention it was a guy for god's sake.

This is definitely not the rabbit that Jeno had signed up for.

Definitely not when said male began to take timid yet full of purpose steps towards Jeno could do nothing but gaze down at the little vixen who began to run his fingers along Jeno's sharp collar bones.

Their breath simply hitching and honestly Jeno forgets how to breathe altogether, especially when the beautiful stranger treaded their fingers teasingly lower and lower before they stopped, taking another glance up at him.

"So are you, or are you not?"

In that brief moment of intensity, Jeno decides that maybe it's not your 'average Sunday' morning anymore as he smirks back and leans down to accept the stranger's kiss. Soft, moist, sweet and sinful.

Jeno was at a loss for words and he guessed that for today, he'll probably be adopting something much more playful and pleasurable. “Ah… Fuck it.” Jeno said. There's definitely a first for everything.

\---

And it definitely was a first when his still slightly damp body tangled themselves together with the stranger's as they stumbled their way into his bedroom along with sloppy open mouth kisses that defied all that was right in this world.

It doesn't even hit Jeno that he's kissing a stranger, not to mention a boy that had showed up at the front of his house and for all he knew the guy could be hiding a knife somewhere underneath the annoying piece of clothing-ready to kill him and take his money. Not that there was anything to take from a college student like him but you can never really know. 

Jeno chuckles at the thought as he sneakingly runs his hands under the loose sweater to explore the dips and curves of the man beneath him and there's no weapon there. Just cute sensitive buds that made the stranger squirm whenever Jeno massaged them too sensually.

"Holy fuck you're skin's...amazing." The bigger male hums with praise and without thinking, he continues to scan his fingers along the body of the boy within his arms, chuckling when a soft whimper escapes from the latter's parted lips.

Jeno curiously gazes at the boy whose cheeks are now sporting a dusty pink from the action and it has the bigger male's heart swelling at the sight for some odd reason. Jeno's always had a soft spot for cute and adorable creatures. He guessed that the stranger in his bed today was no different as he bends down to ravish their sinningly tempting pair of lips that melted together with his own so fluidly and perfectly-it blows his mind away.

"W-W-Wait-let me do it,"

Jeno nearly sighs in defeat when the boy beneath him unlocks their lips and lightly pushes Jeno off of him.

Confused, Jeno stares with hooded eyes as the male slightly sits up and leans into him making him sit back onto the bed.

It takes a couple of seconds for the statement to finally register itself inside his head as the small vixen settled himself in between Jeno thighs and began to tangle those fingers with the elastic band of Jeno's shorts.

"W-what are you-"

"Can I- um… I-I want this."

The deep yet hypnotizing voice echoes inside of Jeno's hazy mind as it completely shuts him up. He swallows his own breath as said male successfully pulls down the sorry piece of clothing and Jeno even voluntarily wriggles out of them a bit too eagerly.

Oh how embarrassing it is to see how hard he has already become just from kissing and teasing the stranger that's now licking their sinful lips so deliciously as those beautiful orbs stare back at him.

"Can I?"

The stranger purrs again and Jeno nearly cums at that.

Fuck it all, Jeno curses as the male finally pulls off his boxers to reveal his arousal that stood tall and proud.

The bigger male groans seeing how the “bunny” just stares at his length basically in awe before inching his face lower to hover over his burning sex and then Jeno completely let's all restraints free.

It's those lips, Jeno swears as he feels his cock being toyed with teasing licks escalates obscene sucks as the male wrapped those plump pieces of flesh around the head of Jeno's cock and takes it all in-all the way to the back of the boy's throat as the bigger male shivers from the contact.

With nothing to hold onto before he finally snaps, Jeno reaches over and tangles his fingers into the amazingly soft bristles of icy blue hair as he watches as both his dick and fingers disappear into various parts of the alluring man's body. There is no prettier sight.

The male continues to obediently pleasure Jeno, humming in approval, feeling the shaft grow harder with each suck and the precum that came oozing out so sweetly-the male obviously is enjoying this too much as Jeno takes it as an indication to buck his hips rougher and sharper into the inviting heat.

"You're taking my length so well with that pretty little mouth of yours- Shit-"

Jeno lulls his head back and praises with broken profanities as the smaller male moans and shivers from the compliment and hollows his cheeks tighter and sucks harder before the bigger male groans and body tingles from the coiling pleasure.

"S-shit I'm comi-"

It explodes without warning into the beautiful boy's mouth and Jeno sighs in relief only to grow harder again in seeing how his cum is dripping from those illegally pretty and swollen lips.

A stranger had never unwinded Jeno so much like this-not even those pitiful brief one night stands he used to have in the past under the influence of alcohol and sexually frustrated desires could compare to something like this.

He feels everything in this here and now with this perfect stranger and understanding fully well that they're nothing but strangers is exhilarating- not knowing anything about one another and just exploring along the way. Falling along the way.

Jeno throws the boy back onto the mattress and begin tasting the supple skin, ravishing all the sensitive areas from behind the boy's ear to his cute adam's apple and then to the deep depression of his collar bones - Jeno was intoxicated by it all as he kissed the burning skin, sucked and occasionally would draw blood just so he could feel the man beneath him clench onto him in pure pain and pleasure.

"I-I-Hurry...please,"

A soft whimper that hovered dangerously upon this brief moment of passion and desire can be heard.

Jeno can only sigh in defeat as he levitates his body upwards and leans back onto his bent knees to watch intently as the stranger pulls the last piece of clothing off and discarded it somewhere along the floor of Jeno's room.

It takes the bigger male by surprise really. Jeno had never brought any one into his own home when it came to last minute fucks. It's last minute for a reason. Not something he was willing to hold onto the next day but he feels his own heart thump loud and clear in his rib cage as he drinks in the scene of the stranger sprawled out so defenselessly on his bed sheets.

Jeno doesn't know why, but he begins to wonder what waking up beside this boy would be like, what kind of things the stranger liked to watch and eat. How he viewed the world and how he would cry and smile at the most mundane things to ever exist on this earth - Jeno wanted to know more. He craved for it.

And tasting the boy's body was just as addictive but not enough to satisfy his curiosity. 

The way the limber body convulsed and contracted to his touches, the way the soft gentle moans bounced off the broken walls - everything drove Jeno to the brink of insanity.  


It's a first. 

"Fuck I don't have condoms-"

"It's okay… c-can you please get the l-lube?"

Jeno pulls his hand out from the bedside drawer and throws the bottle of make-do lube onto the bed as the thinner male fumbles with the cap before pouring it onto his own fingers.

"What are you-"

"S-Sorry can you wait a bit?"

Jeno stares in awe and confusion as the thinner male bashfully spreads his smooth legs apart revealing all it's glory to the bigger male as Jeno tries not to choke on his own saliva.  


He soon realises that sex between two guys is different - he's heard about it before but hasn't really experienced it himself. Kissing a boy was one thing but touching-

"HHnng...ahh"

Jeno examines in curiosity as the fingers disappear into the tight puckering bud. One finger and then two - then two became three before the stranger began whimpering in pure bliss.

'Curiosity killed the cat' as one would say but Jeno couldn't care less as he felt compelled to pull the beautiful fingers of the male out of the way as he probed his own fingers through the tight ring of muscles that gladly clenched around his own digits. He can feel the warmth, the suffocating tightness and can even count the pulses emitting from inside and Jeno can't even fathom how it would feel like if his thick girth was to enter through such a petite hole. 

"Holy fuck..."

Is all that Jeno can breath out as the heat intertwines between his fingers and the soft elastic walls accompanied his digits so lovely. Not to mention the bizarre squelches that rang throughout the room as he experimentally scissors them in and out. In and out.

He has his eyebrows furrowed as he concentrates on exploring the pulsating warmth inside of the alluring male before he hears a loud gasp and nails clawing onto his taut biceps and that's when Jeno knew he had found the jackpot.

"I think I found it hmm?"

To see the way the male beneath him gasp and moan so helplessly made Jeno brim with ego and his abandoned cock is now weeping from the neglect.

"Y-You can put it in now..." A soft murmur barely escapes the stranger's lips as more haggard breathing fills the room but Jeno's not satisfied.

"Hmmm? Did you say something?" He feigns ignorance as he pulls his fingers out excruciatingly slow. On purpose of course.

The male beneath him groans.

"P-put it in-"

"What in? I'm sorry I can't hear you over your own pants," Jeno slyly teases as he pushes his fingers back in again, grazing against the bundle of nerves with so much pressure the little vixen cries out in pleasure. 

"Ah! S-stop-please put it in- I want you inside me hhng-"

"Tsk,"

Jeno clicks his tongue as he yanks his fingers out of the heat and sits back on his knees to simply examine the mess made by no one but him - the beautiful stranger so needy yet so shy. It's adorable. 

The bigger male bends over and pulls the stranger’s face to meet with his own and beneath the clouds of lust and sex driven desires they still manage to see a hidden part of each other behind those deep orbs. A shiver runs down their spines like deadly tremors and Jeno's not so sure on what to make of this fluttery feeling fuzzing inside his chest.

"I-I want master to fuck me into oblivion. I want you so bad." The alluring male pleads with soft pants, trying to catch his breath while he leans in to plant a soft kiss upon Jeno's lips - catching the latter off guard.

Master? It has a nice ring to it doesn't it ? Jeno never was one on the kinkier side of things but once again, there's a first for everything and whether it's curiosity or something a bit more intangible, Jeno decides that playtime is finally over.

The lithe and gasping man willingly spread his smooth and supple thighs apart, holding them with the little strength he had left as Jeno positioned himself at the entrance that still felt like it was still too tight to accommodate his large size. Carefully, without wanting to cause any discomfort for the man beneath him, Jeno pushes his thick girth through the suffocatingly tight ring of muscles.

He's not even halfway in and the pulsating heat is already gripping onto him so hard making him moan out in pleasure.

Jeno pulled out slightly and dipped back in again just to see where their body parts connected before he completely plunged his whole shaft in, deeply causing the man beneath him to squirm.

"Ah! Hnng there-oh my god-"

Jeno complies willingly as he continues to angle his thrusts into the same bundle of nerves grinding slowly but deep enough to feel the tight clench of the walls clasps around his swelling cock.

"F-faster ah! M-master, p-please,"

The sly man keeps pleading softly and Jeno wants to grant him that wish as well but god damn it's hard to do so when he feels the pleasure coil so roughly in the pits of his abdomen.

"I-I'm trying to-Argh, but you're clenching around me so hard it's fucking impossible to thrust properly-tch,"

Jeno huffs out as he sees through the bands of his hair the same tint of pink scattering itself across the male's face. He smirks as he places a tight grip around the perfect curve of said male's hips and surely enough the male shivers from the intimate contact.

Jeno draws soft sensitive circles upon the supple flesh as he hums in approval.

"You're so beautiful like this," He praises with raised eyebrows as he watched the male blush profusely throwing his arms over his face to hide the flushed skin. So that's what it was, Jeno's figured it out now.

"Baby why are you hiding your pretty face hmm? "

Jeno halts his thrusts for a brief moment, buried deep inside the burning heat as he continues to run circles along the tender skin. This time he is sure he can feel the man in his arms shiver from the gentle administrations.

To think that the man that had so slyly sucked his lips and dick just moments ago is blushing like a young virgin maiden from the vanilla sex, made Jeno want to tease the latter even more.

"S-Stop it-W-what are you talking about- I'm not pretty..."

The male's voice croaks softly as he thrashes his head to the right in attempts to hide his embarrassment. The action makes Jeno's heart flutter and fume at the same time. If the male wasn't pretty then Jeno was sure as hell don't know what else in this world is. Forget about flowers, there's no rose more enticing than the one in his embrace now.  


Without pulling out, he bends over and grips tightly onto the male's arms and hauls him up over his shoulder before Jeno positions them so that he is on the bottom laying on the mattress with said male sitting on top of him now.

"H-hey wait- Ah! Hnnhhg-Ah,"

Jeno cuts off the male's sentence with much rougher and harder thrusts as it catches the man on top of him off guard, the male gripping onto him for dear life as Jeno continues to pick up the pace and fucks the beautiful stranger apart.

"God you're perfect do you hear me? Fuck," Jeno grunts through gritted teeth and face contorted in pure bliss as the male continues to mewl out in ecstasy.

"Look at you, taking my dick so well mhmm?" Jeno praises again as the male nods meekly, adorably grinding his hips down to meet with every toe curling pleasureful thrusts, trying to please his master. 

Jeno licks his dry lips, enjoying the view of the beautiful male meeting all his thrusts and god no one has ever been so in sync with him as this... man.

Without even thinking Jeno reaches his hands up and brushes the damp strands of soft icy blue hair off of the stranger and said male voluntarily bends into his touch with a soft mewl. Jeno thinks that it's just so adorably sensual and lovely.

"Your name?" Jeno finds himself asking as the male flutters his eyes so that they meet his own and Jeno can tell that the question had taken them both by surprise.  


Like Jeno is balls deep fucking this man yet they don't even know each other's name yet. Quite comical if it wasn't for the heavy sexual tension that's still hanging above them.  


"Jaemin,"

Jeno hears the male say as he smiles a gentle yet sincere smile while lifting himself up only to push down onto Jeno's shaft again.

"It's N-Na Jaemin,"

Jeno gazes at Jaemin while said male continues to ride on his dick with so much more purpose it makes Jeno wonder why he hadn't asked the most common question earlier.

And then there's suddenly so much more that Jeno wants to ask but the questions lay broken at the tip of his tongue- replaced with soft murmurs of curses as Jeno feels the pleasure and lust cloud his thoughts all over again.

"M-Master m-make Nana come with just your dick- p-please?"

“Nana?” Jeno asked, but the latter remained silent. Jaemin is shivering, trying to catch his soft breaths as Jeno can't help but chuckle at the new nickname and the name calling the latter did. He guessed that as the master, he should reward his wonderful Nana now shouldn't he?

So he does and Jaemin can do nothing but succumb to the pleasure that his master is now showering him with.

"Get on fours for me, Nana."

Jeno demands as purposely stretches the syllables of the male's name out. He had to admit, he liked the way it rolled off his tongue so foreign yet fluidly.

Like the good and deserving boy that he is, Jaemin obliges and does what he's been told, bending over on all fours as he showcases his gaping hole for his master to devour the lewd sight.

"That's right, good my lovely Nana, curve your beautiful hips for me,"

Jeno chimes in a husky voice as he rams himself back into the now wet and much more stretched hole with ease as he began to fuck Jaemin mercilessly, gripping possessively onto the males hips as the obscene squelches and bed rocking echoes throughout the sex filled room. It makes Jeno dizzy. Makes Jaemin moan out for more.

"AH! There! Ahhh, mhhhg I'm gonna come-P-please M-master-"

Jaemin cries out again and again but Jeno's so close to drowning in his own pleasure he can barely hear anything as he rocks his hips at an animalistic pace-skin slapping against skin, chasing both the pleasure and the adrenaline.

"N-not too hard!Ah! I-It's too much! M-m-Jeno-Ah!"

Jaemin finally breaks as Jeno's thick girth rams itself against the male's abused prostate again and again without rest. The pleasure skyrockets and cuts through Jaemin's body like sharp bursts of fireworks as he comes hard and untouched, painting Jeno's bed sheets with his creamy milk but the male doesn't let him go.

Jeno bends over and hovers his body on top of the oversensitive smaller male in between his arms as he chases his own orgasm, continuing to fuck into Jaemin's contracting and quivering hole without mercy.

Jaemin can do nothing but let his body be toyed with ruthlessly. The pleasure that's not yet evaporated, amplifies again because Jeno was still chasing his high. With no choice, Jaemin's body comes again for the second time in a row as Jeno doesn't cease aiming his thrusts at the same bundle of nerves.

This time Jeno definitely feels Jaemin's death grip around his dick, suffocating him as his hips stutter and the pleasure explodes through his swollen cock filling up Jaemin's walls with his cum.

That was the best and most cum Jeno has released. It fills the latter to the brim as Jaemin shivers from the sensation and his voice is too hoarse to even say anything but just falls limblessly onto the stained bed sheets. Body to over-sensitized beyond control as he tries to come down from his euphoric state.

Jeno follows Jaemin's suit as he closes his eyes and tries to calm down his hyperactive senses. It honestly felt like minutes before he felt his load be completely milked dry by Jaemin's velvety walls.

He attempts to pull out, only to hear the weak male beneath him whine helplessly. Like a little puppy that's being abandoned by their owner.

"P-please, d-don't pull out...I wanna...stay like this."

Jeno barely catches the broken words whispered by the exhausted male as he feels his heart do that weird swelling thing against his chest and he can't find it in his heart to deny Jaemin.

It surprises him again as Jeno lays there beside Jaemin, the stranger, the pet he had supposedly adopted and Jeno was never one to hold onto anything after a brief fucking session.

But he just can't find it in his heart to let the man that's fallen asleep in his arms go.

Caught up in these little thoughts, Jeno suddenly recalled something just moments earlier. Now that his mind has come down from his high, Jeno could've sworn.... that Jaemin had called him by his name ?

But Jeno didn't remember telling the boy his name yet so how did he-

In the midst of piecing some misfitting puzzle pieces together, the loud vibration of his phone discarded somewhere upon his bedside drawer snaps him out of his own thoughts as he reaches over and quints at the ID of the text message.

It was from Donghyuck.

Jeno glances at his phone then back to the male that's practically passed out from the intense session and he purses his lips thinly.  


So who exactly was Jaemin and did he actually have any relation to Donghyuck at all? Jeno wonders to himself as he swipes his screen across to read Donghyuck's message.

  
\---

_fullsun_  
16:07  


'So Jen.... How's the little 'bunny' doing ? ;)  
He's a pretty little thing ain't he? You should really keep him, he's an adorable little fellow but he can get a bit noisy and overly hyper sometimes. The kind that always wants attention from its owner. But even then, he's good company! I've known him for most of life so it'll be good to see him find a good owner now ~ If you change your mind you can just send him back anytime, I'll have no choice but to find Nana a different owner :( '

Jeno groans and smiles.

He should've known better than to have fallen into one of Donghyuck's games. God there was no rabbit, it was just Hyuck being nosy and playing matchmaker again.

Jeno sighs in defeat as he scans the bunny-like male curled beside him closely and the idea of giving Jaemin back to Hyuck just so he can be 'matched' with someone else doesn't really sit well with Jeno.

Not when he's become so intrigued and curious about the stranger in his arms whose name is the only thing he knows. Not when their bodies have tasted one another's warm like this. Jeno feels himself wanting more.

For the first time in a while.

kingjeno  
16:09  


'Fuck you Lee Donghyuck, little bastard. Next time don't ask me for any favors.  
And For your information. He wasn't even a faded gray. Get your colours right idiot. He's a shade of blue. A beautiful and wonderful blue.'


	2. Man in my dreams?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [This chapter consists of how and why jaemin appeared on jeno's doorstep. (basically a prequel to chapter 1 hehe)]
> 
> "You know what Nana? Fuck that hoe imma take you out this weekend to Mark's party. He has hot friends if you want I can hook you up." Hyuck, while wiggling his eyebrows, suddenly now gleaming so giddily at the mention of a certain brunette haired boy's name. It's Jaemin's turn to groan aloud.
> 
> "You just don't wanna go alone to Mark's party. " Jaemin raises his eyebrows because he knew all too well about Hyuck's hidden motives whenever it came to Mark. 
> 
> Hyuck sighs in defeat with a sly smile feigning innocence as he chuckles.
> 
> "Yeah well and that."
> 
> \---
> 
> YAY!!! Here’s chapter 2! Had a surge of inspiration last night so here's the result of it...  
> I hope you’ll enjoy reading them uwu

[ 3 weeks after jaemin's boyfriend broke up with him ; a week before jaemin shows up at jeno's ]

"You know Nana, I think you should seriously start looking after yourself a bit more..."

A voice is talking to him but he can't hear anything over the sound of his own aching heart. Like an unhealed wound that's still gaping inside his chest and it hurts more than the bruises on his body. 

Jaemin's feeling kind of dazed. 

"Nana? Come on don't shut me out as well- You seriously can't keep doing this forever!"

Finally a harsh push to his shoulders brings him back to the present as he gazes up at the shorter male whose face he recognized so well. His childhood friend, Lee Donghyuck.

"Oh...Hyuckie, what's up-"

"Na Jaemin don't “what's up” me- Are you still fucking hung up on that stupid bastard that ditched your ass after playing with your feelings? What's his name again-"  


"Lucas-"

"Yeah that tall good looking-good for nothing piece of shit." 

"It wasn't his fault Hyuck, I signed up for it. I knew what I was getting myself into-" 

"Yeah but he knew you had feelings for him! Yet he still lead you on, had a good fuck and then decided to go get himself a girl instead, god the fucking audacity. Ugh it's making me want to pull out all my hair!"

Jaemin opens his mouth and tries to say something but the words won't come out. Nothing forms a coherent sentence as he decides to just let the silence of his own tongue mute him. If only it could mute the daunting thoughts inside his head as well.

"But seriously Nana, that guy's a dick. Don't waste your tears on him."

The shorter male urges as he leans over the cafeteria table and places a warm hand upon Jaemin’s own.

It's a busy afternoon and all the students are happily eating away with their mates whilst laughing about who was the last person to pass out on the previous weekend parties.

Jaemin stays silent and stares blankly into the empty spaces, lost in his own thoughts but Hyuck refuses to see his hyperactive best friend looking so dejected.

"There are so many fishes in the sea, you just gotta move on Nana." Hyuck throws his arms into the air and does a weird spinning motion but Jaemin sighs, still not really convinced.

"How can I find fishes in the sea when I can't even swim, let alone get into the sea to find other fishes." Jaemin mumbles under his breath defeatedly and Hyuck groans in response. 

"I didn't mean it literally Nana, what the fuck?"

Jaemin sits in silence now, knowing all too well that whatever he had wanted to say would just highlight his inner turmoil and heartache. So Hyuck continues to rant out in frustration and at times like this, Jaemin wished he was eating alone in the courtyard instead.

"You know what Nana? Fuck that hoe imma take you out this weekend to Mark's party. He has hot friends if you want I can hook you up." Hyuck, while wiggling his eyebrows, suddenly now gleaming so giddily at the mention of a certain brunette haired boy's name. It's Jaemin's turn to groan aloud.

"You just don't wanna go alone to Mark's party. " Jaemin raises his eyebrows because he knew all too well about Hyuck's hidden motives whenever it came to Mark. 

Hyuck sighs in defeat with a sly smile feigning innocence as he chuckles.

"Yeah well and that."

***

So the weekend arrived more quickly than Jaemin had hoped for but he's been feeling a tad bit better. As better as it can get with a broken heart anyway but he's learning to move on. Probably might as well learn how to 'swim' and mingle in the so-called 'ocean of many fishes'. Who knows, he might find the 'one' tonight. 

That's the kind of thought he had in mind when he arrived a bit later than everyone else to the party. Thanks to his late part time work in the local bookstore located near his college, Hyuck was basically fuming that he had to arrive at the party late because of him.

Well not his fault someone didn't want to go alone.

That being said, Jaemin begins to sigh half way into the night because in the end Hyuck's not even by his side-he's too busy sucking Mark's face in the deserted corner of the room and they're in their own little world. Not that anyone really cared what other people were doing at this stage, the alcohol's beginning to kick in and it seems as though Jaemin's the only one who is sober. 

Music booming loud and clear, muffling the spoken words between people as the thick air of alcohol intoxicated those surrounded by it. There's the heat emitting from people, from strangers that Jaemin didn't know. There's the lewd scenes of couples just running each other's hands up one another's bodies lost in their own world. There's people with no relationship to each other just drowning in both the alcohol and lust.

Poor Jaemin was still sober and is missing the flow and beat of the adrenaline rushing around him.

Not very satisfying if you asked him and he guessed that maybe tonight, he'll have to decline from meeting new 'fishes' in this dangerous ocean of lust and uncertainty. And it's late now, but the party is just getting started as people begin to wriggle out of their zone of comfort and prance about with confidence under the influence of alcohol, one after another. Some usually do things that they might end up regretting the next day, but Jaemin guessed that this is what people lived for-the brief moment of lust and lost.

And boy what a great friend Hyuck was, the guy is now completely out of sight the moment Jaemin had come back from getting a few drinks to accompany his solitary existence in the crowd of strangers. Now he just shudders at the thought of what his best friend may be getting up to with the brunette in god knows where. 

The alcohol's not really inviting tonight for some reason. Jaemin can't seem to get drunk even if he wanted to. He's simply just not feeling it so reluctantly, even wondering why the hell he had dragged himself here after a long day of work in the first place- Jaemin decides to just sneak home. Not like he knew anyone here at this party to bid farewell to anyway. Besides, it looks like Hyuck would be spending the night here so no point of him hanging out just to watch drunk people make out. 

On his way out more eagerly than he had hoped for, Jaemin swerves past the swamp of people tangling their bodies between one another before he reaches the empty hallway that leads to the entrance of the front door.

Almost skipping towards the exit in glee like a little puppy, his ears jerk up and he halts in his footsteps because he hears the echoing of soft moans, lewd gasps and pants. God, you can just already tell what is going on in the living room as Jaemin approaches it with steady steps. But this shouldn't be anything new if it was just two people casually making out in the living room because he's seen multiple drunk people just sloppily sucking each other's faces. 

But something tells him that by the sound of these lewd 'squelches' it's not really their faces that someone is sucking on it's-

"S-shit that feels good-Ah."

A man's voice so smooth and deep it has Jaemin completely stopping in his footsteps just to let the shivers escape his system because he's legs nearly gave way just from hearing the voice. 

More gasps, more slurps and murmurs of profanities, and Jaemin can already smell the sex from where he's standing.

But the door is so close to his reach, he has to either walk past the couple sucking god knows what in that living room just around the corner.

Swallowing hard, Jaemin gains enough courage to keep walking, eyes locked onto the door in front of him. Besides, everyone's drunk now so it won't be awkward if he came across two people in the middle of a heavy make out session. 

Yeah Jaemin's drunk, but not as drunk as drunk people think he is. But that's totally fine, what matters is that he doesn't know anyone here at this party so on the bright side he wouldn't have to accidentally bump into said male/female on campus the next day. 

That being said, Jaemin really should've just bolted instead of treading slowly towards the door with his eyes nearly shut and he was so close to that door but curiosity got the better of him. Like always.

So there he stands and sees under the dim lights of the corridors, that barely illuminated through the dark and empty living room, two bodies tangled against the couch.

Jaemin knows that there is two people there but he only has eyes on one, a certain boy who is throwing his head back in ecstasy, flushed red skin and demanding fingers running through the long strands of hair belonging to the girl who is on her knees gladly taking in the stranger's shaft into her mouth so eagerly. 

Jaemin isn't the peeping type, he swears but it's that voice. And now it's the way the moans fall from said boy's parted lips. It's the way his Adam's apple bopped up and down to every grunt and gasp of air as he gripped his hands tightly into the long strands of hair. 

Jaemin admits, he wishes it was him in between said boy's beautiful defined thighs instead-having those fingers tugging onto his hair full of purpose and desire. It has Jaemin burning up unexpectedly for the first time that night. Not even the alcohol he took had this much of an affect on him. It was odd in a pleasant and frightening kind of way. 

Too busy lost in his own imagination and thoughts, a low growl rips from the male sitting on the couch as he jerks his swollen member from the girl's mouth, hips stuttering before he splatters his cum onto the face of the girl who Jaemin could care less to spare a second glance but that's when he suddenly realizes that he is paralyzed on the spot, gawking in awe as the stranger exploded onto someone else's face.

Snapping out of the trance, Jaemin finally registers the current situation that's he's caught himself in and he realizes that now is the best time to fucking bolt before you get mistaken for a perverted and horny peeping tom.

As Jaemin stumbles towards the door, the girl catches a glimpse of Jaemin's figure before he yanks the door open, leaving the sex-filled atmosphere behind. 

Reaching the end of the street, Jaemin nearly forgets which way was home because his heart was pounding so hard for some unknown reason. ‘Who was that? He sounds amazing…’ Jaemin thought. The certain male's voice still tingles in his nerve cells as he makes his way home that night, not being able to erase the image of the beautiful man drowning in optimum pleasure.

And just like that, it's like he's hypnotized. He couldn't erase the stranger's ethereal image for many nights that came.

***

1250H ; Friday...

"So what you're telling me is you're not moping over Lucas anymore but over some stranger you saw cumming onto a girl's face at Mark's party?"

Jaemin's eyes dilated in an instant as he leaned across the cafeteria table, throwing his hands across his best friend's loud mouth whilst urgently scanning around the area in hopes that no one had heard the scandalous news that Hyuck had just sprouted. Jaemin stutters in relief and anger. 

"Hyuckie! What no! I mean- Yes." Jaemin frantically hisses under his breath whilst trying to make sense but his best friend is just breaking out into an evil laughter as Jaemin blows onto the few stray strands of his fringe that's poking his eyes away before he reluctantly sat back down onto his seat. Honestly, sometimes he just wants to shove an apple down Hyuck's throat to shut the latter up.

"So basically this 'stranger' of yours got you feeling sexually frustrated for the past few days... since sunday?" Hyuck reiterates with amusement glimmering in his eyes as Jaemin purses his lips together.

Jaemin hates to admit it and he doesn't even know what the hell is wrong with him but...

"Yes."

Hyuck furrows his eyebrows while inspecting the blue-haired male.

"Okay. I see, I get what your problem is." The black haired boy crosses his arms together over his chest deep in thought before pulling out his phone to lean across the table so that Jaemin can hear him whilst he goes through his list of friends. An abundance of them so to speak but he's not so sure who he is specifically looking for. Hyuck decides to ask his best friend for some clues because technically, he's doing this for Jaemin. 

"From your haunting memories, do describe said boy to me," Hyuck insists as he nods his head towards the blue-haired boy who is now eyeing his best friend weirdly. Deep in the pits of his stomachs, Jaemin has a gut feeling that Hyuck is up to no good just from the way the boy is now hung up on the matter.  


But Hyuck's good at this.

Good when it comes to solving Jaemin’s problems so he can't help but trust the latter.

So Jaemin tries to put into words the frustration and memory of the unknown man that came to haunt him in his dream every night. A stranger in his dream that made him sweat with pure desire and 'want'.

"He's....just mesmerizing." The blue-haired male sighs in defeat as he leans into his arms, he can already feel the endless eye rolling from his best friend because of his lack of description and corny word choice. 

"You said that about Lucas when you first met him." Hyuck curtly mumbles under his breath as he mentally face palms himself, waiting for Jaemin to give him a proper answer.

So Jaemin tries to sort out what he's so caught up on about the stranger he met over a week ago. He sifts through the repetitive image of the same dream he saw every night but it wasn't just that, it was the voice he swears.

"He...had dark black hair that almost blended in with the darkness. His skin was a pale flawless white that looked so tempting with the sheen of sweat glittering underneath his neck and sharp collar bones and his voice Hyuck-God his voice-then there was his hands-"

"Wow wow okay I got you fam. I think that's enough for a description. I don't want you to get a fucking boner in the middle of the day just thinking about your fantasies." Hyuck smirks cheekily before his fingers stop at a certain name and an evil idea doesn't stop forming inside of his mind. He likes where this is heading and he couldn't be happier. 

He takes one glance up at his blushing best friend and then back to his phone. Without even thinking he let his body go with the flow. Love was a hit or miss anyways. Someone's got to start off from somewhere right?

So he presses onto the name in his phone contact to dial said male and soon enough after three rings, there's an answer on the other side of the line. Just hearing the stupid rude remark of the male on he other line only made him the more determined to head with this little plan. 

"Yah, Lee Jeno is that any way to talk to your bestest and most supportive cousin?"

Jaemin shifts in his seat as he turns to gaze at Hyuck who is now suddenly talking on the phone. The former eyes his best friend confused, not quite sure what Hyuck was up to now. 

"Anyway I heard you liked animals, by any chance are you willing to adopt a cute little bunny?"

Hyuck purposely throws a wink towards Jaemin, who is now finally catching onto his best friend's sly ideas once again. Jaemin's eyes dilate when he finally realizes where this is heading. 

"Oh no he's a very tamed bunny although he can be quite clingy at times but he's lovely. A faded gray rabbit. Poor baby was abandoned by his owner and now has nowhere to go." Hyuck lies and continues to wriggle his eyebrows at Jaemin who immediately went beetroot red from the suggestive comments.

"Hyuck- What are you-"

"SO I'll drop by this Sunday alright! Cheers! See you then."

Jaemin is on his two feet now, so close to wiping that stupid smirk off of his best friend's face when Hyuck had ended the call.

"Lee Donghyuck, this is not what I think it is right?"

Hyuck chuckles and reaches out to pull the blue-haired male back down onto his seat so that he can explain things a bit clearer because Jaemin was right. It's exactly what he thinks it is. 

"Don't worry Nana, I got you. Soon you'll be forgetting all about this stupid mysterious guy- both him and Lucas. Trust. Jeno's a nice guy. Heard he's also good in bed as well so it'll be fine." 

The ravenette says casually with a shrug before he shifts his phone back into his pockets as he takes a sip of his forgotten orange juice. As for Jaemin something about this whole idea is not sitting well with him. He hesitates. 

"Y-Yeah but I don't even know who this guy is and I- I-,"

Jaemin blushes and stutters at the thought. Casual hookup is still something he's not really used to. He had been so loyal to Lucas. So god damn loyal. And Hyuck knows this, he knows all too well so he reassures his best friend, insisting that this 'Jeno' is in fact a decent kid who's single and ready to mingle at the moment.

If Jaemin wasn't feeling so distressed about the sudden proposal then he probably would've laughed at the 'single and ready to mingle' part.

"What if he's not even hot and I don't feel anything-"

Jaemin reasons because sure casual hook ups under the influence of adrenaline and alcohol is easy because you're too irrational to make any decent judgments. But this was a bit different here. Although he would be lying if he said the anticipation of doing something so surreal didn't peak his interest.

At this point Hyuck is so tempted to show his best friend a photo of said male- because heck if Hyuck wasn't a cousin of his, he would've gladly latched himself onto the latter. Probably. But because the said male is a cousin of his, he decided not to do it. Hell he wouldn’t hear the end of it from his family. Plus, the tan male is ABSOLUTELY infatuated with a certain male named Mark Lee. But the point is, Lee Jeno is hot and Hyuck knows this. 

But he decides it will be more interesting to see both Jaemin and Jeno's reaction when they meet each other on the basis of simply 'strangers' and god Hyuck knows how beautiful his best friend can be when he's not moping over some stupid guy who can't even learn to treasure him properly. Sure Jeno is hot but Jaemin is breathtakingly beautiful.  
When he wants to be. 

"Don't worry, if he's not what you're looking for you can simply just feign innocence and leave. Be like 'sorry wrong house' or something I don't know man but who cares. We're young, just go with the flow. Throw yourself into the ocean of the unknown and you never know, you might be saved one day."

Hyuck exclaims with a hearty pat on Jaemin's back for encourage and god all he wants to do is rip that stupid laugh off of Hyuck. Only Jaemin refrains from doing so and simply leans back onto his seat.

'Lee… Jeno huh?'

***

[1400H ; Sunday]

Jaemin plays with the hems of his shirt impatiently. He can turn to leave now if he wants to but it can't be helped that his curiosity about the certain boy by the name of 'Jeno' had involuntarily grown. Thanks to the stupid dreams and Hyuck's suggestive remarks everyday, counting down to this very moment. 

Eventually Jaemin managed to convince himself that 'what's the harm'. Besides, he had nothing else to do this weekend and seeing that he's already here, if the guy was a 'decent kid' as Hyuck had told him then making a new friend doesn't seem that bad now does it ? And like Hyuck said, if the boy wasn't to Jaemin's liking then he can simply just turn to leave.

Easy.

As the anxiety of waiting for the door to open dragged on by the second, it has Jaemin secretly second thinking about his decision. At this point he actually hopes that the guy would turn out to be short and stubby with a foul personality not fitting of his taste so that Jaemin can use that as a rational excuse to ditch Hyuck's 'matchmaking plans'.

“Hyuck, I was showering and-”

The moment the door swings open to reveal a man standing there in nothing but tempting shorts hanging lowly around his hips- Jaemin seriously thinks he's dreaming. God he's been dreaming too often these days he thinks he's going to go insane. 

Because he can see the glowing pale skin that's still damp with water. Can smell the fresh yet addictive musky aroma emitting from the male. Then as Jaemin's eyes finally land onto the eyes of the owner who is gazing back at him in pure astonishment, he honestly nearly forgets to breathe altogether. 

Jaemin figures that the slightly shocked look the male is sporting is due to the disappointment in not seeing the cute rabbit he was supposed to adopt but instead a full grown man is standing at his front door.

Jaemin opens his mouth to say something to clear whatever confusion that is suffocating their lungs but then something so shockingly familiar rushes past his mind like lightning bolts and then everything suddenly pieces themselves together. Like missing puzzle pieces because it's the same hair, the same neckline and the sharp depression of his collar bones.

His dreams and reality morphed into one big picture called the stranger standing in front of him by the name of 'Lee Jeno' and it has butterflies growing and fluttering inside of his stomach. It threatens to explode from within his chest as Jaemin tries to keep his composure.

And mind you, it was hard. So god damn hard. 

Especially when realizing that the man you've been having fantasies about nearly every night ever since that one party was standing in front of you now. God remind him to thank his stupid best friend after this. Guess Lee Donghyuck can be useful when he wants to be.

And like Jaemin had said, he can easily turn to run and not see the beautiful stranger ever again. Or he can play this little game that Hyuck has laid out for them.  


That's if said male was interested in joining the ride. 

"W-who-"

Jaemin cut off the said male and purrs.

"Are you my new master?"

His heart drops. But for a good reason.

Thankfully, said male was more than glad to accept the invitation. 

***

Jeno, Jeno, Jeno, Jeno.

That was his name, Jaemin chanted inside his head over and over again but he doesn't dare to voice it out into the open. He's afraid. They're supposed to be strangers but how can Jaemin tell the boy that he's all that Jaemin has been thinking about these nights for some odd lustful reason?

So Jaemin kept quiet and just let his body feel. He feels the pair of warm lips melt together with his oh so foreign yet so perfectly fit. He feels burning and dominating hands roam his body and even though it's touches from a guy he's never met before, the male treated him with so much care and purpose it makes Jaemin's heart swell to the point of combusting. Dominant, yet gentle… no one, no one had treated him so gently like this. Not even Lucas.

Like little sparks of fireworks burning out whenever the male's soothing yet seductive voice echoed around Jaemin's body, letting himself be drawn into this forbidden sea of pleasure.

Everything was so wrong, yet felt so right.

And Jaemin knew that the moment Jeno caressed his tinted pink cheeks and asked for his name, this brief moment of lust driven desires could mean something more.

At least that's what Jaemin wants to believe as he gladly accepted the male's delicious thrusts and body shivering grunts. He succumbed his body to both the pleasure and pain and he lets the beautiful stranger fuck him into oblivion until he forgot his own name. 

"Baby why are you hiding your pretty face hmm? "

"God you're perfect, do you hear me? Fuck."

They are just simple words spoken and may as well just be nothing momentary white lies, it still makes Jaemin body wrench and scream out in both embarrassment and pleasure because no one has ever told him that. Told him that he was 'pretty', that he was 'perfect.' Reassured him that he was fine the way he was. That his way of loving is not abnormal but just as lovely and well deserving as any other individual. Female or not. 

Because even when he gave his body to Lucas, it was as if he could still see through the lust brief moments of pleasure, he could still see disgust and fear hidden behind the orbs of the tan boy. It brings him pain and heartache every time he recalls that moment. 

But even if what Jeno was whispering to him is nothing but empty sweet white lies, Jaemin wants to believe the man. Wants to feel desired by this stranger holding onto him and fucking him so well. It has his mind going haywire, has his body convulsing in pure pleasure and bliss as he loses himself to the tides of this lust. It's his voice Jaemin swears. 

But as he feels the man touch him so gently and so passionately, Jaemin knows that it is something so dangerously more. 

And Jaemin can't help but crave for it. Can't help but want this warmth and pleasure to last forever.

He would be lying if he said he didn't feel his heart tweak a little when the bigger male came inside of him because god he didn't want to let the boy go. Wanted to feel owned so badly. Wanted to belong somewhere, here in this new warmth. 

"D-don't pull out...I wanna... stay like this,"

Is the last thing Jaemin remembers himself whimpering after cumming twice in a row before he completely passed out.

And Jaemin is never selfish when it came to sex. Never once had he ever asked for something in return when he was with Lucas because he was scared, he only wanted to please the boy but in the end. It didn't work out. They didn't work out. 

However Jaemin honestly wanted to stay here like this for a little while longer, even when he wakes up and everything may turn out to be just a beautiful dream and Jeno becomes the name of the stranger whom he will never meet again, Jaemin wants to be selfish just this one time in his life. 

Unconsciously, Jaemin found himself snuggling against the inviting heat that, unlike Lucas' that was so cold to the bone and numbed his senses, Jeno's heat was like the simmering warm summer heat. Not too hot to burn the skin and not too cold to leave the heart feeling numb.

It was just right, just perfect.

Jaemin wanted to stay here forever, within the embrace of this beautiful stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can ask me here: https://curiouscat.qa/bubblyjenjaem
> 
> (i think i'm gonna add another chapter, probably the last chapter for this story~ already had a plot for it uwu and i'll be writing it now~~~)


	3. Mine? Maybe...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin quietly recalls the early morning he woke up to when he found a certain young man's warm arms protectively wrapped around his waist, then he sees the darkening marks scattered across his body-- as if they had always belonged there and even though he had only slept with the man once, ate dinner with the man once and watched the morning sun hit said male's serene features once. 
> 
> There was something about it all that made Jaemin wish that the things that occurred between them could be something more than a mere 'once'. They did give each other their phone numbers… 
> 
> Perhaps something more than casual hook up would be… nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for aokilovesjaehyun 💚 
> 
> Happy birthday to you! I hope you'll have a wonderful birthday 💖
> 
> thank you for reading! i hope you'll love this chapter 🥺🥺🥺

[CURRENT TIME 1924H ; SUNDAY]

It wasn't morning when they woke up, the skies had fallen and had draped the room in darkness. The bleak lights from outside of Jeno's room were the only thing that illuminated their cooled skin and stained bed sheets.

Jeno was the first to open his eyes, feeling lost in a time and space that did not belong to the so-called 'present'. And this was how Jeno usually felt when he took naps at ungodly hours during the day or nights.

It takes a couple of minutes before the raven haired boy feels the numbing sensation enveloping his right arm and warm naked flesh pressed against his own. His mind is still hazy but as he slightly lifts his body up to glance down beside him, he sees a splatter of icy blue hair almost glowing under the dim lights, scattered amongst the crinkled bed sheets.

Jeno stares a little longer, at the male's back turned towards him. Smooth flawless skin, and the covers are teasingly slipping lower, hanging around the stranger's waist that curved in so beautifully, it snatches the bigger male's breath.

That's when pieces of their outrageous sex escapade begin to fall together and it's a pleasant memory Jeno thinks to himself as he chuckles. He doesn't know why but at that moment, he felt compelled to pull the pretty stranger, by the name of Na Jaemin, closer into his embrace, relishing in the way the man fitted perfectly within his hold.

Jeno believes he could get used to this.

The thinner framed male slightly shifts in his slumber as Jeno nuzzles his face into the crook of the man's warm neck, letting the foreign yet sweet scent of the stranger become known.

"Nhnng- S-top....tickles-,"

Jeno hears the male complain under his breath but still bend into his touches like an obedient bunny. He didn't quite catch what the rest of the incoherent words were that slipped from the stranger, but he ignores it and chooses to continue cuddling the cute male.

"mhmm bunny, I think we've slept enough. Aren't you hungry now?"

***

Jeno has to admit, there's something odd and most definitely strange and abnormal about everything that is happening at this very moment. He's cooking dinner instead of breakfast after a hookup, in his own home nonetheless and he's hopping from one expanse of his small kitchen to the next under the yellow lights of the area; he supposed a change is nice once in a while.

Luckily he found some tenderloin steak in his fridge that was meant to be made for dinner that night, still untouched as he chuckles realising that there's enough for two people- as if he knew that he was going to have uninvited guests staying over. Which is once again, unusual but pleasing in a way.

What Jeno doesn't realize though, as he warms the pan up and seasons the pieces of meat while occasionally flexing his taut muscle, is a curious pair of eyes gazing at him from behind.

It's when said curious male nearly slips on the clean wooden floor with a soft gasp that steers Jeno's attention away from the sizzling meat to the beautiful stranger with his covers languidly wrapped around the male's thin frame.

Na Jaemin.

Jeno hears a voice whisper softly in his head as he smiles unconsciously to the man in front of him that's staring back with wide eyes, almost in disbelief and relief at the same time.

"Oh, you're finally awake I see," Jeno turns his gaze back down onto the food that's nearly done and reaches to the side of the stove to quickly flick it off before pulling the plates over. Two clean plates.

Jaemin commits every movement the younger male makes to memory, cautiously with observing eyes almost like a bunny watching his new master before he dares to tread closer to the human.

Jeno realizes this and it makes his heart fuzzy because the male gazing at him from a safe distance, just looks so adorable as if he is patiently waiting for his new owner to allow him to cross the boundaries.

As he finishes up with the last touches of the dish, Jeno gestures his head towards the small dining table with a brief smile. Both a confirmation and invitation as Jaemin flutters his eyelashes from the younger to the table.

"Come, I'm pretty sure you're hungry after that." A smirk plays on his lips as he nods his head towards the bedroom where the blue-haired male had come from and he can't help but notice a slight flush of pink spanning across the said male's cheeks.

It's interesting to see a the man that was so needy and shameless in bed, so shy and timid out of the context of lust-driven sex. Jeno is pretty sure there's so much more to the stranger by the name of Jaemin that he still has to learn, to discover.

And as they sit themselves down, the bigger male decides to tease Jaemin a little. Not hesitating, he reaches over and wraps his arms around the male still bundled within the white covers and pushes him against his own lap, earning a shriek of surprise from said male.

"What are you-"

Jeno lets a roar of laughter bellow from his chest as he pulls the flustered male closer to his body, tightening his lock around the thin of the blue-haired male’s waist and Jaemin immediately stops squirming within his hold.

Obedient, Jeno smirks to himself as he lays his chin upon the smooth fair skin and slight dip of the shoulder belonging to that of said male and he purposely breathes into the male’s bare neck, taking in the sweet foreign scent of the stranger. Jaemin completely freezes on the spot and Jeno frowns, wishing he could see what kind of face the beautiful male might be making. He is sure there's a pretty red adorning Jaemin's cheeks at the moment.

"Feed me."

Jaemin's eyes dilate for a brief minute but Jeno doesn't see that. Jaemin awkwardly cranes his neck back, only to have his breath snatched away to realise how close his face was to the male holding him down.

"Come again?" Jaemin furrows his eyebrows and Jeno breaks out into another chuckle, slipping the male up higher upon his thighs as he lets out a long sigh.

"You see, while you were too busy having your little beauty sleep, I had to drag myself out of bed, take a shower and then cook for us. So I'm tired, feed me. "

It was a lame excuse, Jeno knows, but the confused pout that Jaemin gave him made it all the more worthwhile.

Reluctantly, Jaemin turns back stare onto the plate placed in front of him and he slowly picks up the knife and fork while looking over to his portion of food waiting for him on the other side of the table, along with the empty seat where he was supposed to be sitting.

"If you wanted me to feed you, why'd you even make two portions," Jaemin mumbles under his breath but Jeno caught every word and snickers.

"Well, I don't know, somehow the things I plan, keep getting changed for some reason tonight," The bigger male shrugs before placing his chin back down onto Jaemin's warm shoulder to see if said male was doing what he's told.

"So what you're saying is, you don't usually cook after a casual hookup?" Jaemin challenges slyly back but he still slices through the piece of fine meat, cutting a small portion out and secretly admiring how well it's been cooked and thinking that Jeno must do this often.

"hmmm, no not really." Jeno hums as Jaemin tries to keep his composure while bringing the piece of meat to the bigger male's opened mouth.  
Jeno chews and swallows it before speaking again, correcting himself.

"I mean casual hook ups? yes. But in my own home? Waking up then cooking dinner for two? Cuddling whilst said partner feeds me? That'll be a no."

Jaemin stops his motion of cutting for a brief moment and Jeno expects the male to say something more, but instead he doesn't and continues to slice into the piece of meat, bringing it to Jeno's mouth again.

Jeno waits from one piece of meat to the next and Jaemin still doesn't say anything, just quietly and obediently doing what he is told and this confuses Jeno to an extent because he had expected a 'why?' to be asked.

But in a way, Jeno is kind of glad that Jaemin hadn't asked anything because honestly, he himself doesn't actually know what to reply to that three letter, one worded question...

'Why?'

Because, yes, why indeed is he doing all of this for a certain beautiful blue-haired boy?

  
And then dinner wasn't even halfway done before they ended up tangled within each other's limbs again; body against body underneath the covers and bed sheets.

It had happened when Jaemin was reaching over the table to grab his own plate to feed them when the thin covers slip down shoulders, ultimately showcasing his limber curves, flawless skin and it had made Jeno salivate as he realized that he's lost his appetite to something more appealing.

It had started off with simple and teasing kisses starting from the slightly protruding shoulder blades down to the perfect dip of Jaemin's back that escalated to deep and hungry kisses where neither could pull themselves away from.

"Y-ou...W-we haven’t- Ah! Finished eating-"

Jaemin's attempt to reason, but it crumbled helplessly as Jeno continued to plant kisses along the expanse of his shoulders to the depression of his collar bones- stealing all of his soft breaths.

"Jeno"

The man on top stopped the kisses and simply brushed his nose against the warm skin in between the junction of Jaemin’s shoulder before he reiterated.

"That's my name. Lee Jeno."

He whispered in a husky voice before Jaemin felt the burning of his own flesh as Jeno dug his teeth into his skin, biting and licking the area until a dark shade of red began to bloom.

"J-Jeno..." ‘I already know that,’ Jaemin thought silently to himself as he relished in both the pain and pleasure that the raven-haired boy was giving him.

"Hmm. Good boy."

Jeno smirked as he pulled away and fell back onto his knees to gaze at the man by the name of Jaemin laying sprawled out on his bed sheets once again. All the kiss marks, all the soft moans that escaped from the beautiful male's red lips are done by no one but himself and he loved what he saw- what he heard.

He especially loved it when Jaemin's body tensed up to the way he ran his fingers along the slender legs of the man until they were pulled to either side of Jeno's, body letting him position himself in between the stunningly beautiful view. A lewd mewl from the male stirs Jeno on as he places his dominating hands onto the perfect curve of Jaemin's waist, strongly holding him down in place.

Jeno watched for a couple of moments, just teasing the man within the palms of his hands by just observing and doing nothing- watching the way Jaemin simply became undone by such simple gestures. He believed there was nothing more breathtaking than the smooth fair skin, long limbs, slender fingers, red swollen lips and icy blue locks that lay tangled with his bed sheets. Believed there's no other man as beautiful as the one here with him now.

And Jeno thinks that perhaps it's because it's something new so he's being involuntarily pulled into this forbidden world of pleasure. Or maybe it's because these events are something out of the ordinary- something a bit more interesting than the average Sunday night.

But what Jeno doesn't expect is for him to have such an urge to tease the man- dominate the man and perhaps spoil the man somewhere along the way as well.

"Say... say my name again."

Jeno demanded as he leaned down to hover above Jaemin as they both halted their breathing for a brief moment to stare into the depths of each other's eyes, trying to find a hidden piece of one another.

Jeno's sight traced along the movements of Jaemin's lips as they gasped open slightly. The thin layer of sweat marred upon said male's face had the younger's nerves tingling.

"J-Jeno."

***

"I would ask why you've been limping around like a waddling penguin ever since morning but I think I know the answer to that."

Jaemin rolls his eyes back defeatedly as he sits himself down in front of his best friend in the crowded cafeteria. Hyuck is sporting such a devious grin and Jaemin is really really close to shoving the banana in his hand down Hyuck's throat. But he discards those thoughts and remembers that rather than bickering, he actually has a lot he wants to spill to the tan-skinned male.

"Also considering how you've been flaunting those obvious bite marks over there-- means that my plan worked really well right? "

Hyuck beams with excitement and cannot wait to hear Jaemin spill out the rest of the juicy information from the night before with a certain someone.

"See I told you, Jeno is irresistible! And here he was acting like he didn't want it, that little shit. Oh actually, now that I think about I don't think Jeno's ever slept with a guy-"

"Hyuck."

Jaemin cuts off Hyuck's sentence, successfully earning the latter's attention before he clears his throat and tries to piece his sentences together. Jaemin doesn't know where to start but he had to eventually get this off his chest. He has a thing or two to confess.

"Nana-"

"He was the one." Jaemin mentally sighs. That's not all he was meant to say and judging from Hyuck's confused face, he knew he had to elaborate.

"No, as in he was the one I saw at Mark's party, that you know...my dreams and uh-"

The blue-haired male's voice trails off timidly as a slight blush peaks across his cheeks and it has Hyuck reeling. His lively best friend was back and he's blessed with joy. Gone are the days of Na Jaemin moping over a guy that could never truly make him happy. And Hyuck’s always believed that, even if you love someone, doesn't mean that person is the one who will make you happy. That's how life works.

"Holy shit, you mean the handsome mister mysterious you've been having bizarre wet dreams about was that hot Jeno brat, all along? Oh my god what are the coincidences!"

Hyuck's now bent over the cafeteria table clutching onto dear life, laughing till there were tears brimming in his eyes and all Jaemin could do was throw worried glances around the cafeteria just in case they were being a public disturbance. But judging from the other girls' shy giggles and timid glances, they all loved hearing Lee Donghyuck's contagious laughter. Almost ridiculously flirtatious at times as well and Jaemin wonders how Mark could put up with the boy on a daily basis.

"Hyuck stop, I get it. You're some kind of psychic. " Jaemin slumps back onto his seat, admittedly giving up and just waiting till Hyuck's laughter dies out. It eventually does and Hyuck's now clasping onto Jaemin's hand tightly.

"Congrats my friend. If you can get into Lee Jeno's pants then you can easily get in with any other guy you want to. This is your first step into the 'casual hookup world' Nana, GOOD LUCK."

Hyuck is practically spewing rainbows from his mouth and Jaemin stares at his best friend, almost incredulously because Hyuck is really encouraging him to be a hoe at the moment.

Jaemin opens his mouth but then quickly closes them again, and he attempts to say something but in the end he can't think of anything. Everything is a blur inside his head as the words muddle themselves one after another.

'Casual hookup.'

'No strings attached.'

Nothing more and nothing less.

Jaemin's mind goes blank and deep down, he thinks he knows why.

"Right....casual hookups. Yeah, I'm...I'm down for that,"

What Jaemin had wanted to say was left to drown out, while the thin white lie surfaces instead.

"Oh that's the spirit Nana, we're still young so don't worry about it! Take life to it's fullest!" Hyuck practically squeals as he squeezes Jaemin's hand tighter before sinking back into his seat.

"Speaking of which, the next stage is getting you to make more friends at parties. Last time you left Mark's without even telling me,"

"That's because you were too busy-"

"Hush, now this week there's a themed party that Johnny is throwing. I think you should really go,"

Hyuck throws over multiple suggestive winks and Jaemin is at a loss for words. So does he go or does he not go ?

Jaemin quietly recalls the early morning he woke up to when he found a certain young man's warm arms protectively wrapped around his waist, then he sees the darkening marks scattered across his body-- as if they had always belonged there and even though he had only slept with the man once, ate dinner with the man once and watched the morning sun hit said male's serene features once. There was something about it all that made Jaemin wish that the things that occurred between them could be something more than a mere 'once'. They did give each other their phone numbers… Perhaps something more than casual hook up would be… nice.

But that was for him, not for the stranger by the name of Lee Jeno who embraced the idea of casual hook ups. Why? Because it's much easier to not stay committed, easier to not be tied and weighed down. Those were Lucas’ last words to him.

"I'll...I'll go." Jaemin simply agrees, a piece of his heart aching for some unknown reason and Hyuck doesn't see this, he just smiles instead. A smile that entails a million devious plans but Jaemin doesn't notice this, he's too busy caught up in his own thoughts.

  
***

"May I ask what you're doing lurking around here? "

Hyuck tears his eyes from his phone at the certain familiar and condescending tone. Who else could it belong to but Lee Jeno.

"Tsk, I have a name you brat." Hyuck rolls his eyes but the raven-haired male ignores Hyuck and casually wipes his sweat away from his damp forehead using a new clean towel that he had grabbed along the way out of the main work out area.

"Anyway, have you seen Johnny? I was going to ask him if I could plus one someone for his party this friday."

Hyuck asks, peeking over the top of Jeno's shoulder to see if he could spot said tall male. He's heard that both Johnny and Jeno usually go for afternoon workout sessions before their evening classes.

Jeno furrows his eyebrows but eventually shakes his head.

"Nah, Johnny hyung had an errand to run off to, so he left already. "

Hyuck purses his lips together and frowns.

"Oh I see, that's too bad I'll just see him tomorrow then," The tan male shrugs as if his efforts of walking to the gym wasn't anything of a big deal because it's Jeno he wants to talk to.

"Soooo Jeno, I see you've taken a liking to bunny Nana?"

In the midst of walking towards the male's locker room, Jeno immediately halts in his steps as he turns around to face Hyuck and his devious shit eating grin. Hyuck smirks, ignoring the all too knowing look before pushing through the locker room door.

"You're super sly Donghyuck," Jeno breathes out when they reach inside the changing area. He quickly fumbles with the keys before yanking the cabinet open and proceedingly rips off his damp shirt.

The first thing that Hyuck sees is the red marks trailing down Jeno's back and visible red bruises adorning his flawless collarbones. This causes an eyebrow to raise because Jeno's never been the type to let anyone mark him-- hell, who would have thought that Jaemin also had it in him to do such daring deeds as well.

They both must've gone at it hard then, Hyuck thinks to himself as he leans against the cold metal lockers while wearing a smug face. The plot already unwinding itself smoothly.

"So are you going to go to Johnny's party this Friday?"

Hyuck suddenly asks but Jeno shrugs, not really paying attention.

"I don't know. Been procrastinating the past few weeks so the workload is piling up again and-"

"Well I asked Nana to come, he said he's more than willing to. " Hyuck smirks and surely that was enough to catch the younger's attention and it has Hyuck fisting into the air with a triumphant laugh in his head. Things were going to get interesting and Hyuck just can't wait to see them unfold.

Although Jeno doesn't say anything further-- doesn't even ask about the real reason why the stranger had landed at the front of his door one Sunday afternoon, Hyuck could read the brat like an open book. Perks of pissing each other off on a frequent basis, Hyuck thinks.

However it wasn't just that alone. It was the way Jeno's eyebrows twitched and eyes dilated at the mention of Jaemin's name that was more than enough of an indication of something a bit ...interesting.

"Oh would you look at the time, looks like I gotta go. See you at Johnny’s party? Oh wait that's if you are going,"

Hyuck chuckles as he quickly turns towards the exit just in case Jeno spins around and decides to hook him in the face because said male was more than capable of doing that. Have you seen the guy's guns? He's steadily nurturing his muscles.

Jeno doesn't retaliate and grabs his spare change of clothes before heading to the shower cubicles to wash off the sweat and heat. While doing so, he doesn't miss the marks cheekily engraved upon his body and his lips bend and form an indecipherable smile.

He guesses he just has to pay attention and attend all his classes this week to get some work done.

Sweet.

***

Jaemin ruffles his fingertips through the soft furry material snugly clipped onto his blue locks. It's kind of uncomfortable to have two not-so-long bunny ears clipping onto his hair but nonetheless, it was pretty cute he had to admit. Though Jaemin isn't really sure if what he's wearing is enough to pass the themed 'costume party'. His outfit looked so half assed at the moment.

"Hyuckie, is this really okay?"

Jaemin ponders skeptically as he turns around to meet Hyuck's neat vampire outfit. His eye makeup dark yet soft while his lips a bloody red with fake blood dripping from the corner of his mouth where his white fangs were inserted.

"Yeah it's fine! You look adorable Nana," Hyuck simply dismisses as he skips over and fumbles with a piece of black ornament before leaning in to wrap it around Jaemin's neck.

"Finishing touches," Hyuck giggles as the black piece of the velvety choker snugly lay tightened around Jaemin’s delicate neck. As Hyuck takes a step back to admire his 2 hours worth of artwork, to say that he's proud would be an understatement because have you seen the way his best friend looks at the moment? Stunningly beautiful.

From the cute bunny ears to the low cut thin blouse he was wearing and tightly fitting black jeans that bought out his natural lithe curves-- if Hyuck wasn't Jaemin's best friend he probably would've been drooling. But because he is, he doesn't.

"Does the eyeliner look weird on me?" Jaemin purses his rosy lips together to form a cute and anxious pout.

Hyuck sighs.

"No, you look amazing so let's go and have some fun!!!" The shorter male quickly grabs their phone laying on top of his desk before stumbling out of the house. Hyuck doesn't really want to arrive at another party late this time so Jaemin reluctantly follows behind.

It was only when they arrived at the party did Jaemin realize it was held at a high end nightclub. Neon lights illuminating the dance floors, small areas with tables and couches for people to gather around, the stages with alluring dancers swerving their hips to the music and there was a bar to serve the all too notorious alcohol. What good is a party without alcohol anyway?

"Oh wow, I knew Johnny was going to hold a big party but he went all out tonight," Hyuck applauds as he sneaks his arm around Jaemin to drag the two further into the sea of people.

"You mean he hired this whole place?" Jaemin's eyes dilate in shock because this place is huge.

"Yup, well he is more than capable I guess," Hyuck shrugs before he spots a certain male in the distance, in a familiar Konoha outfit and Hyuckis already giggling as he makes his way towards said male-- or should he say the noble Naruto Uzumaki.

"Markie!!"

Jaemin watches as his best friend detaches himself from him and latches onto Mark instead and he recognizes that character straight away-- Naruto was their childhood anime anyway.

"Wow Hyuck chill-"

"I can't believe you actually went as Naruto," Hyuck laughs as he holds the male tightly in his embrace and it looked as if poor Mark was being squeezed to death but the genuine smile plastered on Hyuck's face was so blinding. It makes Jaemin smile as well.

Then he sees the way Hyuck leans in to whisper something to Mark, probably something sneaky like little devil that Hyuck was but the elder bends back to return the gesture with perhaps an even more sly response because it has Hyuck blushing like a stupid tomato. Jaemin scoffs. At least it's good to know that there's at least one person in this world that can shut that boy up.

  
As the kind best friend that he is, Jaemin decides to leave the two couples to have some alone time together so he makes his way towards the bar feeling kind of thirsty from the sheer amount of people in the area. It's hard to breathe at times.

The bartender gave a warm smile before complying with Jaemin's order, mixing the drinks professionally as Jaemin sank back comfortably on his seat situated around the bench of the bar cubicle.

Suddenly he feels a presence approach him, making him crane his neck back to see an unfamiliar face plop himself beside him.

"Well hey there bunny, can I buy you a drink?"

The stranger coos as he leans in a bit too close for comfort, making Jaemin skid a little over his seat to escape from the proximity before he clears his voice to reply.

"Umm, no it's okay I've already ordered a drink."

Surely enough the bartender leans over to present the drink and Jaemin thanks said male before reaching out for his appealing sunrise mango cocktail. He's got a sweet tooth even when he's drinking.

The stranger beside him, dressed up as the infamous Chucky from one of the horror flicks, doesn't recline but instead, continues to scoot over closer to Jaemin, chuckling.

"The night is still young bunny, I can buy all your next drinks and even give you a little more if you're interested." Chucky male grins and his makeup and custom alone, sends shivers down Jaemin's spine. Not to mention the gripping hand that had somehow found its way to his thigh and even defyingly creeping up higher. Jaemin freezes on the spot because he doesn't like where this as heading at all-

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing?"

A deep voice, so familiar pierces through the booming music behind them and the thoughts running a muck in Jaemin's head. An all too familiar voice that Jaemin had never wanted to hear again. But at the moment he's grateful because the hand gripping onto his thighs is immediately yanked away.

"It's a bit indecent-- wait no, pathetic to latch yourself onto someone who doesn't want you, don't you think? "

Jaemin glances over to see the groper flaring up in anger at the insult but the menacing glare that he receives from the stranger that had just arrived, was enough to make him back away. As pretty as Jaemin was, it wasn't worth a black eye or a broken bone so chucky boy grunted before leaving.

That's when Jaemin could focus onto the man standing in front of him, looking as beautiful as always and he hates himself for thinking so.

"W-what are you doing here-"

The words finally rolled off of Jaemin lips but were immediately thrown away when said male turned to glare at him, reaching over and snatching his wrist away.

Before Jaemin knew it, he was being pulled away from the crowd.

***

"Yo Jeno, didn't expect to see you here today,"

Said male meets eye with the taller then framed male in a prisoner outfit and a smile forms on his face.

"Jaehyun, hey," Jeno greets as they meet in the middle, swerving past some flying limbs of people already drunk on the dance floor. Jeno had arrived a bit later than everyone else tonight.

"Thought you were busy cramming for your exams," Jaehyun raises his eyebrows teasingly but Jeno snickers.

"Crammed more than I should have this week," The younger breathes with a sigh as the two laugh it off together.

"Didn't think you were so eager to attend such an event tonight, kinda surprised because well, themed parties were never really your kind of thing," Jaehyun points out to the super half assed custom that Jeno had come in, detective Conan. To be honest without the pair of round specks, Jeno could've passed for a person in casual clothes.

Jeno shrugs absentmindedly before quickly scanning the crowd on the dance floor and sees nothing but people dressed in their outfits, some going all out and putting a lot of effort to impress while others--mainly the girls had gone for a more revealing concept but Jeno is not really all that interested. He's looking for someone else. A certain someone, a certain stranger.

"Oh? Could it be that our Jeno has come for a certain someone tonight?" Jaehyun coos with a nudge as Jeno breaks out into a mysterious chuckle, his eyes moving towards the bar cubicle.

There, he suddenly spots something outrageously breathtaking. A man that looked as if he was glowing under the dim lit neon lights and faint airs of smoke. His bunny ears stick up from his icy blue locks, accompanied by the tint of red lips and doe eyes and they all steal Jeno's attention away.

"Maybe," Jeno replies, but he's already waving goodbye to Jaehyun to make his way towards a certain man. A certain male that he couldn't forget for the past week even when he was drowning himself in work.

It takes a while to cut through the sea of people that occasionally stopped him to say hi and they, like Jaehyun, were surprised to see Jeno attending such a place. Most of them who were girls, paid most attention to the boy because they themselves wanted to be the one to share the night with him but Jeno couldn't care less. He came here with reason tonight. 

Just as Jeno had made it through to the other side of flying limbs, he's sighing in relief as he approaches the bar and surely enough his target is still sitting there but with the company of another male. The sight was not sitting well with the latter as he found himself not liking the way another male's hand was reaching for the boy's thighs so openly. Jeno calms the boiling anger in his stomach because maybe it's what the boy had wanted and Jeno has no right to jump in.

However the slightly terrified and uncomfortable expression marred across the vulnerable bunny has Jeno's anger flaring before he found himself making his way towards the two.

To Jeno's dismay though, someone else makes it there before him by a split second as he skids to a stop in his tracks as the chucky boy pathetically turns to leave. Jeno's eyes fall onto the bunny-like male who wouldn't stop staring at the third male who Jeno soon recognizes straight away.

"Lucas Wong?"

Wasn't that the same Lucas from his dance classes? Jeno asks himself but furrows his eyebrows concerned when said male latches himself onto the surprised bunny and excuses himself from the crowd of people, heading towards the deserted rest room area and even if Jeno has no right to step in, he still found himself following behind the two.

Jeno doesn't stop. His legs move without him even thinking.

***

"L-Lucas, let go of me. You're hurting me-" Jaemin feels cold sweat forming in the palms of his hands before they stop in a secluded corridor where the music and yells of people are drowned out behind them.

Lucas lets go of Jaemin's wrist as they fall back to his sides and all Jaemin wants to do is to run away.

"What are you doing here?"

The tall male demands as he turns to face Jaemin squarely and there is anger evident on the creases of his face. Jaemin knows that an angry Lucas was never a good thing.

"I-I came with Hyuck," The blue-haired male manages to say but Lucas’ glare only grows stronger as he takes another step closer, stepping into Jaemin's little bubble but Jaemin knows better, so he takes a step back.

"You came dressed like that?" The male's voice drops ten octaves lower and a shiver runs down Jaemin's spine. In a bad way as he swallows hard.

"Hyuck said-"

"That little bitch. Do you not know how you look at the moment Jaemin? The stuff you're wearing is like you're basically holding up a sign that says 'please come and fuck me,'." Lucas spits out harshly and it has Jaemin flinching. 

However Jaemin is slightly offended. Lucas can say whatever he wanted to about him but no one can talk shit about his best friend like that. Only Jaemin himself can.

"Don't talk about Hyuck like that. I can do whatever I want now and it's none of your business." Jaemin stands firm on his words, earning a raised eyebrow from said male who snickers disgustingly.

"Oh right, you probably came here to get laid right? To find yourself another man because you couldn't have me? Is that right? Can't stand not moaning disgracefully as a guy fucks you, is that right?"

Lucas reopens new wounds sadistically as he watches Jaemin's face fall. But what Lucas doesn't know is that Jaemin isn't upset because he still held any kind of sentiment for the male, it was rather Jaemin is drowning in a sense of pity. How could he have liked such a man for so long? Just how blinded was he?

Jaemin was never in it for the sex with Lucas. They didn't even have sex that frequently except for the times when Lucas came to him drunk and high. Because only when Lucas’ mind is clouded and hazed, does he ever hold Jaemin.

A loud ringing slap echoes throughout the empty hallway as the bottled up and anger and tears finally unleashes and comes pouring out from every pore of Jaemin's body, making him tremble.

Lucas' eyes dilate in pure rage as he clasps onto the stinging burn on his cheek before he grits his teeth and latches himself onto Jaemin, gripping onto his wrists so tightly that Jaemin thought his wrists were going to snap.

"Ow! Lucas stop! L-let go of me!" Jaemin manages to hiss out in spite and pain but Lucas is relentless and doesn't free him and it scares him. How could he have loved such a man for so long?

Thinking that he is cursed with bad luck, Jaemin closes his eyes and waits for a burning hit to land itself across his face but nothing happens.

"I think that's enough, Lucas."

Jaemin's eyes immediately fluttered open to the soothing voice that cradled themselves around his ears, erasing all the fear that had nestled inside his chest. He feels himself being pulled away from Lucas' loosening grip, into the embrace of a familiar scent that he's only smelt once, but it is enough to send chills down his spine. Pleasant chills, Jaemin notes as he sees Lucas' change of expression.

"Jeno?" Lucas mouths the name of the man that had appeared out of nowhere, holding Jaemin closely in his chest with one arm and the other stopping Lucas’ arm in midair. The same hand that was so close to hurting Jaemin and the thought only makes Jeno see pure red.

Reluctantly, Jeno takes a deep breath and releases his vice grip around Lucas’ wrist when he deems the male as harmless.

Jaemin unconsciously sinks himself into the inviting and protective arms of the boy behind him and there he feels his heart race in reassurance and it surprises him all the time, how free and easy it is to let his guards down for the stranger. It's... weird and almost supernatural.

As Lucas’ senses come together and the confusion of Jeno's arrival is replaced with a disgusted glare, he places hands onto his hips and scoffs incredulously instead.

"Oh I see how it is Nana. Wow you're pretty good. To think you've found someone else so quickly. The notorious Lee Jeno nonetheless. Didn't know you swing that way as well Jeno. Gross." Lucas spits as he runs his hands through his hair, snickering and this makes Jaemin so frustrated.

People can say whatever they want to about him, but it doesn't sit well with him when others are mocked because of him and Jaemin knows that Jeno doesn't deserve to be labelled such a way. Jaemin clenches his fists and is so close to leaping over Lucas to land another slap across his face but Jeno stops him. A calm hand squeezing Jaemin's shoulders back, making him glance up to see an unaffected smirk playing along the rims of the bigger male's thin lips.

"Oh gross? I'll take that indication that Jaemin is no longer yours to keep anymore considering your disgust. He'll be in my care from now on then, so it'll be helpful if you don't lay your hands on what is not yours anymore."

A sly smile forms across Jeno's face but there's spite laced in between his words and it makes Jaemin shiver in Jeno's grip. It has his blood flushing all over his body.

"You!" Lucas grits under his teeth but Jeno simply shrugs and turns to leave with Jaemin still tightly in his arms.

"What are you two-"

Lucas asks without thinking because never in his life would he have thought that Jaemin would slap him and glare at him in such a way. And to think that the almighty Jeno would act this way over a boy himself, was surprising nonetheless.

Jeno chuckles as he comes to a stop and slyly runs his hands down to tightly squeeze onto the bunny's perky globes, eliciting a loud unconscious mewl from the latter and Jaemin's face immediately flush a bright red from the action. Jeno smiles triumphantly before he leans down and planted soft butterfly kisses onto Jaemin's sensitive area behind his ears. Jeno's noted that area down ever since their first and last encounter the week before.

Jaemin grips onto Jeno's shirt tightly but allows the man to do whatever he liked. Lucas could only watch in awe.

"Us?" Jeno laughs almost devilishly before dragging his lips down onto the junction between Jaemin's collarbone and neck, biting down onto the supple fair skin of the male in his arms. Jaemin digs his flushed face into the crevice of Jeno's chest to muffle his lewd moans. The enticing musky fragrance from said male doesn't help as he feels himself turn to jelly in Jeno's strong arms. 

"He's my new pet. So would you now excuse us, I've got a few things I would like to straighten out with this naughty bunny. Coming to such a place without my permission, hmm?"

If Jaemin had a tail, he'd probably be waving it around nonstop but the small submissive nod and glassy lust driven eyes were more than an indication of approval as Jeno grins and drags them out from the hallway, leaving the party all together.

***

Jaemin goes weak from the soft kisses that melt together with his own so easily and his vulnerable heart makes him feel everything that Jeno does to him. From the way the cold foreign hands find themselves roaming the expanse of his bare chest, occasionally teasing the perky buds to the way the burning hands grip onto the soft meat of his thighs tightly, eliciting a wanton moan every time.

How Jaemin even arrived back to Jeno's home, was a blur honestly. Besides from the impatient hand that ran along his thighs throughout the whole trip back in the back of the cab-- Jaemin remembers nothing after that.

Jeno digs his tongue into Jaemin warm cavern, stealing his breath away as Jaemin holds onto the male on top of him for dear life, allowing Jeno to explore every inch of him as their tongues danced together.

Jaemin thanks the lord when Jeno pulls away from his swollen lips to let him breath, but after a lungful full of air he feels painful and burning sharp teeth dig into the skin on his neck, making him weep out instead.

"ah shit. Sorry. " Jeno immediately apologizes as he licks the bite mark clean, watching satisfied, as it turns into a pleasing red shade.

Jeno uses his thumb to wipe the slight tears dampening Jaemin's eyelashes as the boy leans into his touch. Forgiving the stronger male instantly.

"You..." Jeno breathes out as Jaemin flutters his long lashes open to gaze at the man on top of him. Mouth a gap trying to catch his breath and eyes, glazed over with desire.

"You didn't call or texted me at all this week. " Jeno frowns as he grinds his hips down ever so slightly to feel the man beneath him squirm.

Jaemin catches his breath before registering what Jeno is saying. He remembers how he had spent the whole week staring at his phone, writing and erasing his messages before pathetically saving them in his draft folder. If Jeno were to look into his phone now, he'll probably see at least 30 unsent drafts under the same number.

But Jaemin doesn't tell Jeno that and just simply apologizes meekly instead, feeling a bubble of warmth emitting from his chest because Jeno has been waiting for him for the past few days as well?

The bigger male clicks his tongue disappointingly as he grinds his hips down more intensely on purpose, making Jaemin gasp out for air.

"And was it on purpose to wear such a sinful outfit? God Nana, do you even know what you’re doing to me? hmm? " Jeno sighs as he swiftly rips the thin blouse off from Jaemin's body before dipping down to taste the soft buds in between his tongue. Gladly lapping them up and playing with the neglected other nipple with his finger, rubbing them slightly before pinching them to earn loud moans from the little vixen.

"I-I..it wasn't-"

"A bunny costume as well, are you serious? You just love to push my buttons don't you?"

Jeno growls loudly as he blows a cold breath onto the abused rosy nipple and chuckles when Jaemin hisses from the contact, contracting his body lewdly.

"I-I'm sorry," Is all Jaemin can think of because nothing else makes sense in his head right now. Not with the way Jeno’s teasing him like this.

"Oh are you now?"

Jeno abandons the perky sensitive nipples as he sits back to nimbly work his fingers on undoing Jaemin's tight leather pants. Smirking when the evident hard on is so strained under the tight piece of clothing and he decides to wind Jaemin up a bit more.

"You know I'm actually quite pissed that your previous owner had made you cry. He might've been running his mouth off like a dick head but... anyone could tell he just wants you back. Fucking pathetic."

Jeno grits under his teeth as he places his warm hand against Jaemin bulge and palms it excruciatingly slow, making the blue-haired male whine and squirm in discomfort.

"J-Jeno-"

"Would you have ran back to him? "

The male asks and Jaemin thinks it is so unfair. Jeno, of all people, should know the effect his actions have on Jaemin. From the red blush to the way Jaemin's body just bleeds out in pure lust and desire-- Jeno is so sly.

But even then, Jaemin can't imagine himself living a painful life with Lucas anymore. He hasn't even thought about the boy once since their encounter tonight and Jaemin thinks he knows the reason why. Whatever this is between him and Jeno, is something he definitely doesn't want to let go. Not when his heart and body is in chaos like this.

"N-no...I-I belong to you now, m-master." Jaemin breathes out, running his slender fingers into the dark raven locks of the male as he playfully intertwines his digits between the strands. Jaemin could get used to doing this. 

'Master' Jeno repeats the word inside his head before a smile forms on his lips.

"hmmm, good boy." Jeno hums in approval as he rewards Jaemin by finally undoing the buckle of his tight pants and Jaemin is more than willing to wriggle out of them.

"Jeno, p-please, ah!" Jaemin shrieks beautifully as Jeno swiftly catches the boy off guard, sliding the damp underwear off and taking the cute blushing red cock into his mouth.

It's a new sensation for Jeno as he feels the member twitch and pulsate in his mouth. Tangy, velvety, sweet and slightly bitter as he sucks a little harder around the head, feeling Jaemin's limber legs immediately clench around him tightly.

"S-shit-" Jaemin chokes on his own saliva as Jeno, being inexperienced, uses his tongue to explore the ways in which will drive Jaemin to the brink of insanity and he loves the way Jaemin's luscious thighs are pressed around him.

Jeno recalls how Jaemin had sucked him off the first time they met and drilled the image into his head, moaning at the imagery he created in his mind as he loosens his throat to sink the whole shaft into his mouth. Surely enough, Jaemin is thrashing his head from side to side, refraining himself from rutting his hips into the burning heat.

It's a first for Jeno, blowing a man that is, so it's expected that he gags a little at the intrusion but eventually bobs his head up and down with the help of one hand to pump the area he can't reach with his mouth.

Jaemin refuses to open his eyes to stare at the sight displayed below him because he knows that one look at the male in between his legs and he's a goner. He doesn't want to come just yet. Not without his master.

"J-jeno-Ah! S-Stop. I don't want to come yet- I want you inside. Please," Jaemin whimpers as he tries to wriggle away from Jeno's grip. It's too dangerous like this.  
"P-please, master?" 

Jaemin whines again as Jeno sighs, reluctantly pulling away to see the obscene string of saliva and pre cum form before it snaps. The strain around his member is almost unbearable now as he leans back onto his knees to undo his buckle and he too, rips them off to free his burning arousal.

Jaemin opens his eyes to see the sight of Jeno's impressive member springing up to life and he lets out a strained moan unconsciously. Jeno chuckles at the way Jaemin's cock twitch from the sight. 'How cute' Jeno thinks to himself as he pumps his shafts at the messy scene sprawled out in front of him. Jaemin's pink puckering hole, slightly clenching and unclenching,doesn't go unnoticed as Jeno groans at the sight.

Immediately, as he feels his own pre cum drip dollops from it's slit and Jeno knows he can't wait any longer. Not with Jaemin now obediently swinging his arms underneath his thighs to hold them up, and all his glory displayed for Jeno to devour as he pleads softly.

"P-please take me,"

Jeno's getting used to preparing Jaemin, it's also taking him less time to find where that forbidden bundle of nerves is lodged deep inside of the lithe blue-haired male.

The fourth finger enters with much ease and Jaemin's body is so sensitive to every touch that Jeno gives him, from the soft kisses against his temple whenever he feels any discomfort to the teasing bites, scarring his skin on purpose because Jeno wants to mark what is his tonight.

"I-I'm ready," Jaemin sighs but Jeno already knows this from the way the bunny's hole hungrily devours his fingers so easily, practically begging to be filled up with something bigger.

Jaemin’s puckering sleek hole is gaping from the loss of contact the moment Jeno pulled his fingers out and the bigger male groans from the back of his throat just witnessing the sight of it all. He doesn't even stop to tease, not with this much desire running at full speed through his veins.

He positions himself at the entrance of the stretched hole and digs his tip in slowly first, not wanting to rush things because he's trying his best to keep his composure. Though it's hard with Jaemin moaning his name ever so lewdly.

"Shit. Wait, for fucks sake or I might end up hurting you Nan-"

Jaemin sighs in defeat, because as much as Jeno may like to tease, as much as people labelled him as the notorious playboy or whatever. Jaemin knows that Lee Jeno is a kind man. At least to Jaemin.

The bunny catches his owner off guard as Jaemin uses all his might to lift his body up and lunge over Jeno, successfully pushing the surprised male off of him. Jeno falls with a soft thud back onto the springy mattress as Jaemin takes this chance to climb on top of said male, straddling Jeno.

"Jaemin- what are you-"

A strained voice breaks from Jeno parted lips because Jaemin steals his breath away when he grinds his gaping hole over the pulsating cock, making Jeno roll his head back as his fingers dig deeply into Jaemin’s bony hips. A string of profanities falling from each other's lips as the needy little vixen flexibly worked wonders a top of Jeno who slowly became undone. 

"Fuck- Stop before I fucking cum!" Jeno hisses frustratedly through gritted teeth because he honestly wants to cum inside of Jaemin before anywhere else. His little bunny seems to want so too as Jaemin immediately stops and lifts himself up slightly, the sleek dripping from his own member is smeared all over Jeno’s stomach along with his hole that's now sopping wet from Jeno’s own pre-cum.

"No you can't- I'm sorry, I want you to do it inside," 

The little vixen, whose bunny ears were still clipped onto his hair, pouts. With trembling hands, Jaemin holds onto the pulsating shaft to position it at his burning hole. He lets the tip of Jeno's cock enter again slightly and stops to catch his breath before he uses his whole body weight to sheath the thick girth. The stretch burns, but the pleasure overwrites everything else as a sweet moan escapes from Jaemin's lips. 

"Fuck! Nana- at least fucking warn me-" Jeno chokes out, gripping onto Jaemin hips so tightly there were bound to be marks left behind the next day but his little bunny could careless.

Was it even possible for Jeno to hit his sensitive gland with his first thrust? Well apparently yes because Jaemin completely broke with each thrust of Jeno's hips that were aimed directly at his prostate without mercy.

Jaemin found himself bouncing his hips to meet with Jeno's thrusts as if they have been doing this for years-- their bodies so compatible it has their minds going crazy, just wondering endlessly, how they have not met each other earlier?

The heat intensifies and Jaemin falls over weakly, not being able to withstand the threshold of all the pleasure that is not even tingling his body-- it fucking burns every pore, every vein and every nerve cell present.

Jaemin can feel Jeno's broken breaths against his ear, can hear every deep moan that rips from his chest to the hard thick rod that's ramming itself into him so roughly. Everything pushes him to the edge of no return.

However in contrast to Jeno's rushed and sharp thrusts, the gentle butterfly kisses that land against his forehead and protective arms that hold him down tightly, makes Jaemin feel more than just pleasure and lust.

He feels wanted.

And perhaps, maybe not today, but one day; he feels loved.

"J-Jeno-AH! I'm- I can't anymore, I'm gonna cum-" Jaemin whimpers shamefully as his hole clenches tighter with each thrust that Jeno slaps against his hips.

In hearing so, Jeno slips his hand in between them to grip around Jaemin's painfully swollen cock that's just waiting to explode.

"My beautiful bunny, you're doing so good, taking master's cock so well, " Jeno groans as Jaemin gnaws down onto his swollens lips, working his hips harder as he ruts into Jeno's grip around his cock. He's doing his best to please his master, anything.

"I'm so c-close- ah!"

Jeno clenches tighter down the base of his bunny's weeping cock, denying the poor boy the chance to cum as Jaemin wails and body convulses through an unsatisfied dry orgasm. The burning pool of pleasure still burning his senses and Jaemin curses aloud in frustration, only making Jeno chuckle.

"Sorry baby, cum with me okay? "

Jaemin quickly forgives the man as he meekly nods, gripping onto his master for dear life and Jeno is pounding into him at a mind blowing animalistic pace. Jaemin swears he is so close to passing out from the sheer intensity from it all, still trying to come down from his dry orgasm but Jeno has no mercy. 

Jeno holds Jaemin's over-sensitized body close to his own as he moves his hands away from the boy's delicious hips down to the perky pieces of flesh to massage them together as he continuously, slams himself into the dangerous heat, fucking his cute bunny apart and Jaemin is beyond gone.

"You don't know what you do to me Jaemin- god fucking dammit! I'm actually fucking pissed thinking about that cunt. " Jeno grits his teeth furiously as he snaps his hips ruthlessly into the tight heat and Jaemin is wantonly moaning over and over again-- not caring how shameless he sounds. This ticks Jeno even more, just imagining such a dickhead hearing his bunny moan like this. Fuck he's never letting anyone near Jaemin ever again. 

"M-master! ah! I'm so close- p-please let me cum. Cum-ah inside-ah please?" Jaemin pleads because that's the only thing he can do-- he can't keep this up anymore. It's just too much, he's body is going to break.

Jeno squeezes Jaemin's ass cheeks so tightly it has him clenching around the swollen shaft inside of him hard. This makes Jeno's hips stutter before he squirts his seeds deep into Jaemin's hole after a couple of sharp thrusts, grunting out in pure relief. 

"You're fucking mine."

The male growls one last time as Jaemin cums from the sheer amount of liquid that's filling up his burning sex-- it has his mind swirling in ecstasy. As Jaemin milks Jeno dry, his body trembles because the squirts of cum are pressed right against his abused gland. It amazes him how Jeno knows every button to wreck him like this. Jaemin instantly goes limp in the said male's arms, trying to catch his breath and calm his beating heart.

"Ahhh, it's so much. Master's cum hnngg," He mewls with a body so sore, over-sensitized and dirtied.

Jeno lets a string of profanities escape his lips before he tries regaining his breaths. Their flushed skin burns against each other as they come down from their high.

After a couple of minutes, Jeno reluctantly lifts Jaemin's weak body up a little and a low moan falls from the bunny's lips as Jeno slowly pulls out with a sleek pop.

They both groan from the loss of heat as Jeno feels his own cum drip obscenely from Jaemin's gaping and puckering hole, down onto his own thighs. Without thinking, he reaches his fingers down to have a feel for the substance himself, unconsciously probing his fingers into Jaemin's stretched and sensitive hole.

"Hmnng Nono..." Jaemin sighs as he tenses his weak limbs to the way Jeno scissors the sleek velvety hole that's completely wrecked because of him. ‘Nono? Is that me?’ A triumphant smirk forms on the bigger male's lips.

"This here, is mine now." Jeno slyly blows into Jaemin’s ear, loving the way the little bunny hid his flushed face in between the crevices of Jeno's chest.

But he wants to see his adorably bunny's reaction, so he gently pulls Jaemin’s limber body up and the boy avoids his gaze at first but Jeno jabs his fingers to where Jaemin's heart is beating so hard within his rib cage.

"And this here," Jeno starts off, earning a curious glance from the little vixen who waited patiently for the rest of his sentence.

"This here, will be mine one day as well."

Jeno jabs his finger harder this time to make sure Jaemin understands every word that he is saying. Technically confessing, if we look at it from a different perspective. 

And of course Jaemin does. Hell he wanted to scream out 'that one day might as well be this very moment' because Jaemin is so whipped for Jeno. But he doesn't say that, and just falls back down into Jeno's warm embrace instead. Shyly nuzzling his head into Jeno's bare skin to hide the happiness oozing from his heart.

Sure Jaemin and Jeno may have started out the wrong way, a bit complicated, rare and messy but god whatever they have going now, Jaemin sure as hell doesn't want to let go.

And judging from Jeno's content smile as they lay there in their afterglow, they're both thinking the same thing.

MEANWHILE

"Hyuckie, you know Jaemin will completely crack it at you when he finds out you played him again right?"

Hyuck giddily snuggles into Mark's arms under the sheets as he shrugs obliviously.

"Does Jeno know it already?," Mark quirks his eyebrows as Hyuck sits up and hovers above him, placing a finger upon said male's lips to hush him up.

"No one will ever know if you don't say anything. I don’t know about Jeno though, I think he kinda figured it out himself..." The younger coos as he leans down to throw a mischievous peck upon Mark's lips.

"God Hyuck, you and your wicked plans," Mark sighs but he knows that he's one to talk to because Mark indeed is so whipped for a certain boy called Lee Donghyuck that came in the form of a devil disguised as an angel.

Hyuck simply laughs as he falls back down onto Mark's welcoming arms.

"I only did what any best friend would do, but with a little more thinking that's all,"

The younger genuinely smiles as Mark snickers however still holding his devilish ball of fluff tighter.

Hyuck only did had to be done to get his best friend to have all the happiness he deserved in the world and judging from the late text that Jeno had sent him just minutes ago, telling him that Jaemin would be spending the rest of the night and weekend with him, was more than an indication that all his hard work had paid off.

"Markie," Hyuck softly calls out as the elder hums back quietly, an indication that he's listening.

Hyuck digs his head into the warmth of Mark's neck and sighs contently. Hopefully his best friend will be happy like this one day too. 

"Love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaahhhh its done!!! i hope you like it (*≧ω≦*)
> 
> (LUCAS BABIE IM SO SORRY T_T)
> 
> let me know what you think of this~ you can also send prompts thru my curious cat ( ´ ω ` )
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/bubblyjenjaem


End file.
